Helene Gotthold
Helene Gotthold z domu Nieswand (ur. 31 grudnia 1896 roku w Dortmundzie, zm. 8 grudnia 1944 roku w Berlinie-Plötzensee) – niemiecki Świadek Jehowy, w czasie II wojny światowej, stracona przez nazistów za przynależność do wyznania Świadków Jehowy. Życiorys Pielęgniarka Helene Gotthold początkowo mieszkała w Herne, a potem w Bochum w zachodnich Niemczech. Była żoną górnika Friedricha Gottholda, miała dzieci Giselle i Gerdę. Gottholdowie początkowo należeli do Kościoła Ewangelicko-Augsburskiego, ale – w dużej mierze rozczarowani militarną postawą swojego Kościoła w czasie I wojny światowej – w roku 1926 zostali Świadkami Jehowy. Konsekwentnie odrzucali każdą działalność wojskową. W owym czasie brali udział w działalności kaznodziejskiej swojego wyznania. Wkrótce po przejęciu władzy przez nazistów, Świadkowie Jehowy spotkali się z ich strony z silnymi prześladowaniami. Nadal spotykali się w prywatnych grupach na swoich zebraniach religijnych. Nie pozdrawiali Hitlera, ich zdaniem tylko Jehowa Bóg jest godny czci i jego uznawali za najwyższy autorytet. Mimo zakazu nadal prowadzili działalność kaznodziejską zakazaną przez nazistów. Pomimo wydanego przez władze niemieckie zakazu zgromadzania się nie zrezygnowała też z udziału w chrześcijańskich zebraniach tego wyznania. W związku z tym, w 1936 roku małżeństwo to było kilkakrotnie aresztowane. Najpierw jej mąż, a później będąca w ciąży Helene Gotthold. Podczas przesłuchań ciężko pobita, straciła dziecko. Następnie została skazana na 18 miesięcy więzienia. Po wypuszczeniu na początku roku 1940, Gotthold ponownie podjęła zabronioną działalność Świadków Jehowy. W lutym 1944 roku została ponownie osadzona w więzieniu w Essen, ale kiedy zostało ono zniszczone w czasie alianckich bombardowań, została przeniesiona do więzienia w Poczdamie. 4 sierpnia 1944 roku w Berlinie Helene Gotthold, wraz z innymi Świadkami Jehowy, którzy odmówili zrzeczenia się swojej wiary zostali skazani na karę śmierci. Sąd skazał ich również za nielegalne uczestniczenie w spotkaniach biblijnych i osłabianie morale narodu. Egzekucja zgilotynowania odbyła się 8 grudnia 1944 roku w więzieniu Berlin-Plötzensee. Rodzina Helene Gotthold przeżyła II wojnę światową i powróciła do działalności kaznodziejskiej na terenie Niemiec. Bibliografia * Monika Minninger: Eine bekennende Kirche. Zur Verfolgung von Zeugen Jehovas in Ostwestfalen und Lippe 1933–1945, Stadtarchiv und Landesgeschichtliche Bibliothek Bielefeld, Bielefeld, 2001 * Kirsten John-Stucke; Michael Krenzer; Johannes Wrobel: 12 Jahre, 12 Schicksale. Fallbeispiele zur NS-Opfergruppe Jehovas Zeugen in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Hg. Arbeitskreis der NS-Gedenkstätten in NRW, Münster 2006. Ohne ISBN. * List otwarty Urzędu Dzielnicy Berlin-Charlottenburg do zborów Świadków Jehowy w dzielnicy Berlin-Charlottenburg, 9.07.1992 r. * dr Hans Hess "Death Always Came on Mondays" * Horst Schmidt: Der Tod kam immer montags. Verfolgt als Kriegsdienstverweigerer im Nationalsozialismus. Eine Autobiografie., Klartext-Verlagsgesellschaft 2003, ISBN 3-89861-201-5, Hauptstaatsarchiv Düsseldorf, RW 58-66320, Bl. 82 f. * Larry Blades: Studying the Holocaust: Resistance, Rescue and Survival, The Seattle Times Newspapers in Education, Washington State Holocaust Education Resource Center, 3. Mai 2005, Kapitel 5, S. 9; und: Kirsten John-Stucke, Michael Krenzer, Johannes Wrobel: 12 Jahre – 12 Schicksale, Fallbeispiele zur NS-Opfergruppe Jehovas Zeugen in Nordrhein-Westfalen, Arbeitskreis der NS-Gedenkstätten in NRW e.V., Münster, 2006, S. 29. *Johannes Wrobel:"Auf Wiedersehen!" Abschiedsbriefe von zum Tode verurteilten Zeugen Jehovas im NS-Regime. In Marcus Herrberger: Denn es steht geschrieben: "Du sollst nicht töten!" Die Verfolgung religiöser Kriegsdienstverweigerer unter dem NS-Regime mit besonderer Berücksichtigung der Zeugen Jehovas (1939–1945), Verlag Österreich, Wien 2005, Schriftenreihe Colloquium, Vol. 12, S. 237–326. ISBN 3-7046-4671-7 * Ralf Piorr: "'Ein Zurück gibt es nicht mehr.'' Die Hernerin Gisela Tillmanns über ihre Mutter Helene Gotthold, die 1944 Opfer des Nationalsozialismus wurde.: in Herne. Das Stadtmagazin. Nr. 4, 2006, S. 29'' * Przebudźcie się! 8.03.2005 s. 17 Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.ushmm.org/wlc/en/idcard.php?ModuleId=10006434 Muzeum Holocaustu w Waszyngtonie, Historia Świadków Jehowy] * Ulica H. Gotthold * In Herne. Stadtmagazin Nr. 4, 2006, S.29 * [http://www.ushmm.org/wlc/en/idcard.php?ModuleId=10006434 Helen Gotthold Holocaust Encyclopedia] * herne.de Zobacz też * Niezłomni w obliczu prześladowań - Świadkowie Jehowy a hitleryzm * Fioletowe trójkąty * August Dickmann * Emmy Zehden Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie) Kategoria:Więźniowie